Shopping
by haruneee
Summary: "Daddy tidak perlu repot-repot membeli bubur bayi instan karena Papa akan membuatkan yang sehat untuk Jihoon setiap hari. Tidak ada makanan instan untuk Jihoon karena Papa tidak mau Jihoon tumbuh bodoh seperti Daddy-nya." / Minyoon MinGa fanfiction / Mpreg! / RnR Juseyooo


**Warning:** Marriage life!au & Mpreg

.

.

.

* * *

"Jimin, bisakah kau membawa Holly keliling kompleks?"

Park Jimin menggerang, ia reflek menggeleng dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang terhubung dengan _xbox_ di hadapannya.

"Aku harus memandikan Jihoon, astaga. Holly terus mengikutiku kesana-kemari." Min Yoongi mendengus. Nyaris menendang kesal pemuda ini jika tidak ingat ia adalah suaminya.

"Papa, _Daddy_ sibuk, oke? Sebentar lagi _Daddy_ akan memecahkan rekor—oh, _good shoot_!" Jimin seketika heboh saat karakter gamenya dalam posisi strategis untuk menendang. Ia fokus dengan _controller_ dan layar televisinya. Merapal dalam hati jika ia akan benar-benar mematahkan rekor baru kali ini.

Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, layar televisinya menghintam. Membuat pemuda berusia duapuluh dua tahun itu melongo dan menatap pasangan hidupnya yang baru saja menarik kabel televisi dari _stop contact_.

"Papa, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jimin nyaris menjerit kalau tidak ingat bayi berusia delapan bulan yang sedang mengerjap imut di gendongan Yoongi itu akan terkesiap kaget mendengar teriakannya yang kata orang super cempreng itu.

"Bawa Holly keliling sekarang atau aku akan mengunci pintu kamar dan tidur dengan Jihoon saja malam ini."

"O-oke." Jimin menggaruk alisnya yang tidak gatal. Sekalipun Yoongi ini super cantik tapi ia bisa lebih menyeramkan dari singa lapar saat sedang mengamuk.

"Sekalian pergi berbelanja ya? Aku akan memberikan daftar belanjaannya padamu. Sebentar, pegang Jihoon dulu."

Yoongi mengulurkan bayi kecil yang sedang tertawa kecil itu padanya. Pemuda yang baru mengganti warna rambutnya dengan hitam itu mengecup pipi gembul putranya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Jimin menggendong bayinya menghadapnya. Menatap kedua mata hitam polos yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya itu. Bayi kecil itu memekik, tersenyum senang dan kedua tangannya terulur hendak meraih Jimin.

"Daaaa...dadada!"

Jimin tersenyum gemas, menggusakkan keningnya pada kening bayi itu dengan lembut lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah putanya yang begitu mirip dengan Yoongi kecuali kedua bola mata hitam yang membulat polos itu.

" _Daddy_... _Daddy_ sayang, coba Jihoon- _ie_ bilang, _Daddy_ ~"

"Dadadada...dadaaa...eung, paaaaa?"

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau selucu ini?" Jimin mengecup pipi gembul putranya sekali lagi. "Papa masih menulis daftar belanja karena _Daddy_ akan pergi berbelanja. Jihoon- _ie_ akan mendapat susu yang banyak karena _Daddy_ akan beli banyak susu untuk Jihoon- _ie_ nanti!"

Bayi gembul itu hanya tertawa sambil terus bergumam dengan bahasa bayinya yang menggemaskan dan tidak Jimin mengerti.

"Jihoon- _ie_ suka susu 'kan? Jihoon harus minum susu yang banyak agar sehat dan tumbuh besar dengan cepat. Seperti _Daddy_ yang suka meminum susu punya Papa—"

 **Duk!**

"Aw!"

Jimin mengaduh saat sesuatu yang cukup keras menghantam kepala belakangnya. Pemuda itu memangku putranya dengan sebelah tangan, sedang tangan yang lain reflek mengusap kepalanya yang sakit dan menoleh pada pelaku yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam—super tajam.

"Apa yang barusan kau ajarkan pada _uri_ Jihoon, huh?" Yoongi melotot. Meraih tubuh mungil Jihoon yang masih mengerjap tidak mengerti ke dalam gendongannya. Ia menepuk lembut punggung putranya.

" _Daddy_ hanya bilang kalau _Daddy_ suka minum susu punya Pa—"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal bodoh yang sama, aku bersumpah akan berhenti memberikanmu _jatah_."

Kalah telak.

Mana mungkin Jimin tahan tidak menyentuh tubuh Min Yoongi?

Ia pernah nyaris dua minggu tidak menyentuh Yoongi saat harus pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang oleng karena sahamnya menurun begitu drastis. Nyaris dua minggu ia menetap di sana dengan segala beban mental juga nafsu meluap-luap karena Yoongi terus menggodanya di _video call_.

Intinya; itu ide buruk.

"Oke-oke, lagipula _Daddy_ kan hanya bercanda." Jimin menggerutu. Beranjak berdiri sambil menerima uluran kertas daftar belanjaan yang sudah ditulis oleh Yoongi. "Holly di mana, Pa?"

Yoongi menunjuk pintu keluar dengan dagunya. "Tadi di luar." Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi. Sudah hampir sore."

"Hmm," Jimin bergumam, mendekat pada Yoongi untuk kembali mengecupi wajah menggemaskan putranya yang hanya mengerdip lucu. Lalu beralih mengecup kening Yoongi dan berjalan keluar setelah mengambil dompetnya.

Ia mendapati Holly yang sedang berguling-guling di atas rumput taman rumah mereka. Mengikuti Yoongi bagaimana, anjing kecil itu bahkan seolah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Holly!" Panggilnya separuh berteriak. Dan anjing putih kecil berjenis _Maltese_ itu segera berlari ke arahnya. Mengguguk lembut dan menduselkan bulunya yang lembut pada kakinya.

Ia lantas berjongkok. Mengusapnya lembut.

Dulu namanya adalah Min Holly. Sebelum kemudian ia dan Yoongi menikah, Jimin memaksa agar anjing kecil yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya itu mengubah namanya menjadi Park Holly. Yoongi hanya mendengus dan mengangguk sekenanya saat itu, menyadari bagaimana tingkah suaminya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Ayo kita pergi berbelanja!"

.

.

* * *

Empat kardus susu formula untuk Jihoon.

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. Membaca sekali lagi secarik kertas itu kemudian menggeleng tanpa sadar, empat kardus itu terlalu sedikit. Kedua tangannya mengambil satu per satu kardus susu formula dari rak, menyusunnya di troli hingga berjumlah enam. Keningnya mengernyit, ia menimang dalam hati apakah enam kardus cukup untuk sebulan?

Karena itu mengambil dua kardus lagi dan meletakkannya di troli. Lebih baik lebih daripada kurang, 'kan?

Ia melihat daftar belanjannya lagi. Limaratus gram daging. Keningnya mengernyit, ia mendorong trolinya yang sudah penuh ke arah jajaran daging segar. Ia benar-benar awam masalah pilah-memilah bahan makanan mentah karena selama ini ia hanya kebagian tugas menggendong Jihoon dengan _baby carrier_ sambil mendorong trolinya sementara Yoongi yang akan memilih apa saja yang akan mereka beli.

Jimin meneliti empat daging segar yang terbungkus _warp_ di rak pendingin. Keempatnya tampak segar dan Jimin tidak mengerti mana yang terbaik. Karena itu empat menit kemudian—setelah ia menimang dengan hati-hati, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil keempatnya.

Biar Yoongi saja yang nanti memilih, pikirnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah sabun bayi sambil mengecek kertas daftar belanjanya. Ada banyak merk yang asing baginya dan Yoongi tidak menyantumkan merk apapun di kertasnya.

Pilihannya jatuh pada dua botol sabun cair dengan label termahal. Setidaknya harga adalah kualitas. Dan karena Jimin terlalu malas memilih yang mana, ia mengambil semuanya yang berukuran paling besar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

Sudah lengkap. Semua catatannya sudah tercentang yang menandakan ia sudah membeli semuanya.

Tinggal beberapa camilan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Maka Jimin mendorong trolinya ke rak-rak camilan. Mengambil banyak sekali camilan dari sana yang dapat menambah lemak dalam sekejap. Juga beberapa _softdrink_ tidak sehat (yang Jimin yakin Yoongi akan mengomel kalau ia ketahuan membelinya), juga beberapa botol soju.

Ia sudah akan mendorong trolinya menuju kasir ketika sebuah poster besar bergambar bayi yang sedang tertawa sambil memegang sendok bubur bayinya menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa sadar ia berjalan ke arah sana yang disambut dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat sore,"

Jimin mengangguk menganggapi sapaan itu dan menatap satu per satu produk yang dipajang.

"Semua produk kami adalah yang terbaik dengan kualitas super." Wanita itu mengulurkan salah satu box bubur bayi. "Meningkatkan nafsu makan anak dengan asupan bergizi yang sehat dan berkualitas."

Jimin mengerjap. Memikir dalam hati apakah ia perlu membelinya mengingat Jihoon sudah mulai dibiasakan makan bubur bayi oleh Yoongi.

"Ada promo menarik untuk yang membeli semua varian rasa."

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya tertarik. "Promo apa?"

" _Baby carrier_ yang lucu dan aman untuk bayi hingga berusia dua tahun dan ini _limited editon_."

.

.

Ia keluar dari supermarket pukul tujuh malam. Tak habis pikir bahwa ia membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua jam hanya untuk berbelanja. Setelah mengambil Holly yang ia titipkan pada tukang parkir, ia menenteng dua kantung belanjaan di tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya memegang tali yang mengikat Holly.

Ia menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan karena jarak antara supermarket hampir enam blok dengan rumahnya—supermarket berada di blok paling depan.

Butuh duapuluh menit untuk ia sampai di pekarangan rumahnya. Memasukkan Holly ke dalam kandangnya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan masuk.

Jimin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya dengan _antiseptic_ lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah menemukan Jihoon sedang di atas karpet berbulunya yang lembut. Bayi itu tampak sibuk dengan boneka-boneka kecil berbentuk hewan dan mobil di sekelilingnya—Jimin yang membelinya saat ia bertugas di Jepang dua bulan lalu.

"Di mana Papa, sayang?" Ia meletakkan belanjaannya sembarangan di atas sofa. Duduk bersila di depan Jihoon yang memekik senang karena kedatangannya.

"Daaaaaaaaa!"

Kemudian _baby_ gempal itu merangkak ke arahnya dengan cepat masih dengan tersenyum lebar. Kedua mata bulatnya itu nyaris tenggelam saat ia tertawa—benar-benar turunan Min Yoongi.

"Nyanyanya~" _Baby_ itu memberungut sambil menunjuk keningnya. Ada bekas memerah di sana yang membuat sebelah alis Jimin terangkat.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Ia mengusapnya lembut. Menyamankan pangkuan pada bayinya.

"Jimin? Sudah pulang?"

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati Yoongi yang baru keluar dari area dapur sambil mengocok botol susu di tangannya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Jihoon dan mengulurkan botol susunya yang segera disambut bayi itu dengan pekikan senang.

"Paaaaaa...uuuuuu..."

"Habiskan ya?" Yoongi mengecup ujung hidung Jihoon yang sudah menyesap botol susunya di pangkuan Jimin.

"Ada apa dengan Jihoon- _ie,_ Pa?"

Satu alis Yoongi terangkat. Ia meraih remote televisi untuk menyalakannya dengan volume rendah. "Hm?"

"Keningnya memerah." Jimin mengusap permukaan kulit Jihoon yang sedikit menonjol karena benjol. Masih memerah dan Jimin meringis membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada putra kecilnya.

"Jihoon terkantuk meja saat ia merangkak di bawah meja tadi." Yoongi mengerdip. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu menjaga putra kecilnya dengan baik.

"Hei, itu oke. Jihoon adalah jagoan yang kuat, benarkan sayang?"

Seolah membenarkan, bayi itu melepas botol susunya dari mulutnya dan mengangguk lucu. "Nya!"

Yoongi tertawa. Ia mengusap sayang surai hitam Jihoon dengan lembut. "Papa akan memastikan Jihoon- _ie_ tak terluka lagi."

Jimin mengangguk setuju. Ia menambahkan, " _Daddy_ akan memastikan kalian berdua tidak terluka!"

Mereka tertawa. Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh afeksi. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Lebih mencintaimu lagi, sayang."

Jimin mengecup bibirnya cepat. Tersenyum begitu polos saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi yang melotot karena ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh di depan putra kecil mereka yang masih polos.

Kemudian Yoongi beranjak berdiri. Berjalan ke arah sofa untuk mengecek apakah suaminya sudah membeli barang permintaannya dengan benar. "Kau sudah membeli semua yang aku minta?"

"Sudah."

Yoongi membuka kantung plastik pertama dan menemukan banyak barang tidak berguna yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam list. "Kau membeli soju? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mengurangi minuman tidak sehat dan ini— _softdrink_?"

"Hanya membeli beberapa sayang."

"Hanya beberapa kau bilang?!" Yoongi mengeluarkan satu per satu minuman kaleng itu dan menatanya berjejer. Ada sekitar limabelas minuman kaleng. "Kau bercanda?"

Jimin meringis. Mengusap lembut paha Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan meminumnya dalam beberapa hari oke?"

"Dalam beberapa minggu atau aku akan membuangnya di tong sampah."

"Oke."

Lebih baik menurut daripada _cari mati_.

"Kau membeli delapan kardus susu untuk Jihoon?!" Yoongi terpekik saat ia selesai mengeluarkan seluruh kardus susunya dan ia mendapati delapan kardus. "Untuk apa kau membeli sebanyak ini? Jihoon sudah mulai melepas susu formulanya! Tidak perlu membeli sebanyak ini dan—astaga, untuk apa kau membeli daging empat pack?"

Yoongi mengurut keningnya lelah. Tidak habis pikir dengan suami bodohnya yang kata orang begitu hebat karena sukses menjadi eksekutif muda di usianya yang masih muda.

"Kau tidak membaca keteranganku? Aku sudah menulisnya kalau kita hanya butuh limaratus gram."

Jimin kembali meringis. Ia mengusap Lengan Yoongi yang sekarang sedang terduduk seperti orang frustasi di atas sofa dengan segala benda-benda 'tak penting' yang dibelinya.

" _Daddy_ kan tidak tahu, Pa. Maafkan _Daddy_ ya?" Jimin berujar lembut. Ia tampak merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka membeli barang yang tidak penting dan diluar rencana.

Omong-omong soal diluar rencana, Jimin tampaknya melupakan sesuatu.

"Aaaahh, _Daddy_ punya kejutan untuk Jihoon- _ie_!"

Ia menyandarkan bayi yang masih sibuk menyusu itu pada tumpukan bantal yang ada di sisinya. Kemudian beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil kantung belanjaannya yang kedua. Mengeluarkan _baby carrier_ lucu berwarna navy dari sana.

" _Daddy_ akan mengajak Jihoon jalan-jalan dengan gendongan baruu~~" Pekiknya senang.

Tak menyadari Yoongi yang semakin geram di tempatnya duduk. "Untuk apa kau membeli _baby carrier_ , Jimin?!"

"Untuk menggendong Jihoon Pa! Punya Jihoon sudah terlalu lama dan ketinggalan model, jadi _Daddy_ membeli bubur bayi yang berhadiah _baby carrier_ , ide _Daddy_ bagus 'kan?"

Yoongi segera membuka kantung belanjaan kedua dan mendapati enam box bubur bayi dengan varian rasa berbeda di sana.

Setengah menggeram, Yoongi beranjak berdiri dan meraih Jihoon yang sudah melepaskan botol susunya yang kosong. Menggendongnya lalu berdiri menghadap Jimin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jihoon baru saja mendapat _baby carrier_ baru dari Seokjin- _hyung_ yang berkunjung kemari kemarin. Dan _Daddy_ ," Yoongi menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata ' _Daddy'_ dan menghela napas sejenak. " _Daddy_ tidak perlu repot-repot membeli bubur bayi instan karena Papa akan membuatkan yang sehat untuk Jihoon setiap hari. Tidak ada makanan instan untuk Jihoon karena Papa tidak mau Jihoon tumbuh bodoh seperti _Daddy_ -nya."

Lepas mengatakan itu, Yoongi berjalan ke kamar dengan Jihoon dalam gendongannya lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mengerjap seperti orang bodoh di tempatnya berdiri. Ia lalu membuang _baby carrier_ -nya asal. Berlari ke arah kamar dan mengetuk pintunya repetitif.

"Papa buka pintunya? :("

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malammu di atas meja. Jangan kemari sebelum kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Oke. Tapi biarkan _Daddy_ masuk."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Pa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Menghela napas, _untung Jimin sayang_.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **a/n  
**

Repost dr wattpad hehehe.

Makasih udh baca~

RnR?


End file.
